


Spy Master

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has something Tony hadn’t known he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Master

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #480 "spy"

Abby took the evidence bags Tony had brought her, set them carefully on her table, then opened her arms. “C’mon,” she said, fingers wiggling.

Tony paused for a long moment, then accepted her hug. “How’d you know I needed one?” he asked, softly, letting her warmth seep into him.

She held on a little bit tighter. “I have spies everywhere.”

He huffed a laugh. “McGee ratted me out, didn’t he?”

“He’s a good friend,” said Abby, a hint of warning in her voice, and Tony nodded against her shoulder.

“Yeah, he is,” he agreed— he’d have to thank McGee later.

THE END


End file.
